You Have Fallen For Me
by Just little writer
Summary: Elsa, a girl from a poor family goes to an elite school ruled by four boys. how she is going to survive? First story. Please don't giv up on first chapters! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my first fanfcition, I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own the base of the story, it belongs to a series named boys over flowers. I don;t own any of the characters that are in the story.**

**Chapter one: not a good beginning**

**Elsa`s POV**

Today is the day that I would love to call it the worst day of my life. The first day in my new school.

My family moved from los angles two months ago and of course the signed me up in a new school.

Being in a school that everyone knows you is bad enough but being a school that you are a total stranger and you shouldn't even be there is lot worse.

My family is so poor. My father decided to come to new york city and help my uncle and earn some money to cover the expenses and now all of us work in a laundry shop.

One day, I was off to deliver a uniform to a the most famous school in NYC . The DisneyDream.

A guy was throwing himself from top of the roof top and unfortunately I was going to deliver his uniform. To put it in a nutshell, I caught him.

And then, I got be famous and the principal invited me to this creepy school which was only for rich people.

The only reason I`m willing to go is the skating ring. I love ice skating.

Anyways, in the morning I wore my uniform which was a white shirt with a navy blue jacket on it and a creamy short skirt and I had my hair in a side braid.

My father drove me off to the school with his big, old van and everyone were staring at me.

That was a total embarrassment but the day wasn't over yet.

As I walked to the main building and went up stares to find my class, everyone started shouting and screaming. And running down stairs.

I got curious and followed them to see what is going on. And then the door opened and four boys came in.

One of them had silver hair and blue eyes and he was walking ahead of the others like a leader. The second one had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and he was tall. The third one was a guy with blond and he had brown eyes and a muscular body. The last one was a bit shorter than the others and he had dark brown eyes and his hair was same as his eye.

Suddenly the silver head stopped in front of a poor guy who was wearing a shirt same as his shirt.

"Hiccup is there any juice left?" "yup, do you want it?" Hiccup said with a smirk and handed him the bottle and he split all of them on that guy's shirt and walke away like nothing had happened.

"what jerks!" I said. Luckily no one heard me but three fancy girls.

"why the hell are you calling our 4p jerks?" one them said, the one who had golden hair in a bun.

"4 what? They were the 4p?" "of course the were!" she shouted and I stepped backward.

"you'd better don't mess with them or your life will be destroyed." The one with red hair said.

" I'm sorry but who is advising me?" " oh we forgot. I'm Rosetta, this is tinker bell and this is silver mist. You can call us the three chicks of DisneyDream!"  
>"Ok, I will remember, I have a class to go, bye." I turned around and walked away as fast as I could.<p>

Later that night me and my brother, Jamie searched the web about these 4p and here is what we found:

Hiccup Berk and his family are one of the great gangesters and they are so rich.

Kristoff Troll designs ice and his grandparents own the biggest art gallery in the country.

Flynn Rider's grandpa was one of the last presidents and his parents had died in a car crash.

Jack Frost's family owns the biggest company in America, the DisneyDream and his parents had built the school.

When I found these stuff, I felt like I really ,really hate 4p!

The very next day, I sat alone in lunch time and then a beautiful girl with colorful hair came to me.

"can I seat with you?" she asked. " my name is Tatiana but everyone calls me tooth."

"why not. My name is Elsa, nice to meet you!"

After lunch time we bought ice cream and talked about random stuff. And then we started chasing each other (just like children, I know!) and sudnnly tooth hit someone an her ice cream crashed on his shoes.

As she looked up to see who he was, her face turned white. He was Jake Frost.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. I will do everything to…." She couldn't continue.

"lick it!" "what?" "lick it and then I will forgive you."

"stop it. She apologized. Leave her alone." I shouted and went and sttod in front of him.

"oh, here comes the brave friend. What don't you lick the ice cream off of my shoe instead?" he said and smirked at me.

I went down to do what he said and then I came up quickly and hit his face with my own ice cream and he fell down.

"if you couldn't clean it yourself, send it to our laundry shop" I said and and grabbed tooth and walked away.

**Jack's POV**

I can't believe what she did! She insulted my badly. I have to take my revenge.

" why are thinking so much buddy? Do what you always do!" Kristoff said while he was playing billiard.

"you are geniuses man!" I said and rushed and grabbed my phone and dialed a number.

"Elsa Arendell, You're so dead!


	2. Chapter 2

**HI!thanks for all of your reviwes and thanks for followng or favoriting my story.**

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to hell**

**Elsa's POV**

The next day, I walked to my locker and everyone was satring at me. Well, I got used to that. When I opened my locker, I saw a red card in it.

"OMG! Elsa Arendell, is merked with 4P's red card!" A girl near me shouted and everyone started pointing and laughing at me.

"we aren't in soccer field!" I said and throw the card aside and began to walk to my class.

...

When I went in, I coudn't find my chair and my chair which was on it. This is getting so wierd!

"guys, where is my chair?" I asked, but no one answered me. They just smirked and turned away.

Then, those three evils came to me.

"why are you expecting it to be here? You don't belong here! You have to leave!" Tinkerbell started, but to be honest, I didn't even listen to one word of it, because I had just seen my book in the middle of the class, but it was like someone had thrown it in a pile of red color!

I went to grab it, but it went farther. I tried and tried but every time it went farther. I followed it down stairs and it stopped by my chair, also so... Colorful!

My eyes were filled with tears, but I coudn't cry infront of all of the students. They circeled around me and started making fun of me and then, someone poured flour on me and they started throwing eggs at me.

I saw Tooth running away. I could read "I'm sorry" in her eyes.

...

I went to rooftop, where no one could follow me. Whene I got there, I started crying and screaming. "You stupid frost! I hate you! I hate all of you! You have to be happy

about what you have and shut up and live your life, not hurting others! You jerks..."

"you know, you are so noisy!" a voice came from behind and I saw a tall guy, with dark brown hair walking to me, Flynn Rider.

"Did you,did you hear about...?" "about what? Stupid Frost? Or we are all jerks?" he said and smirked. I couldn't look in his face.

He took out a napkin out of his pocket and started dusting off some off the flour. Then he gave me the napkin and left me, with my jaw droped!

...

"I can't belive it! Did they really do this?" my bestie, Anna screamed.

We both work in an old restaurant, owned by a kind man named oaken.

"yes, they really did. But I will kill you if you say a word to my parents! Do you hear me?" I said, giving her a glare.

"fine I won't. I never thought they could be so mean! I mean they are so cute!" "at least, one of them is better than others." I said lokking down at the napkin he gave me.

"they are like bugs! How was the ice ski rinks by the way?" "it was perfect! I can't wait to practice there. I just wish those ediots don't come in my way!"

...

I went to change my dress before ice skating into a simple sky blue ice skating dress but when I went into the rink, I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

There was trash all over the rink!

"I WILL KILL YOU JACK FROST!"

...

**Jack's POV**

I was at 4P's personal room in school and watching that Arendell throw the cameras and lauging out loud while she was screaming.

"I never get you. Whats so funny about hurting others?" Hiccup asked me, staring at the TV.

"The funny moment will be the moment that she comes here and begs for my forgivness! Where is Flynn anyway?"

"prbebly went to a quiet place to take a nap!" Kristof said and we all started laughing.

...

**Elsa's POV**

I coudn't even practice, I just cleaned up the rink and went cloakroom to change but then I heard footsteps from behind and all of a sudden, three boys grabed my hands and foots and put there hands on my mouth so I couldn't scream and they dragged me to the gym.

I felt like I was dying and there was no one to save me.

**Flynn' s POV**

I was at the gym, trying to take a nap, but I heard some footsteos leading to the gym. I saw three of the students dragging a poor girl with them. As I steped forward and they saw me, there eyes filled with terror.

"Let her go!" I said glaring at them. "but sir, ..." "I said let her go!"

They let the girl go and ran away as fast as there legs could carry them.

"you are always in trouble when I see you." I said, looking down at her. She was so scared and she was still in shock.

I put a towel around her and turned away to leave. "thank ypu for saving me." she said. "I didn't do that for you. I can't stand these things happen in our school." I said and left.

**So what do you think? Hope you liked it! :)))))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for favoriting and following me! All the reviews were so inspiring! Here is the next Chapter.**

**Chapter 3: It's enough **

Jack's POV

That day I went out to play gulf. When I came back, my personal maid told me that there are three students waiting for mw in the living room. As I went in, they started talking and told me everything that had happened that night.

"why on earth did you tried to do that!" I yelled at them. I was furious.

"You told us to make her suffer." "did I tell you like this? Do you want to get fired? Get out, Get the hell out of my house!" I said as I was watching them running away.

Elsa's POV

That night, I tried to hide everything from my family and act normal, fortunately I succeeded.

My brother, Jamie, was working with his computer and then he saw something on the internet.

"Elsie, You have to see this!" he shouted "what's wrong?" I said as I was walking to him. "read this, loud!"

I started reading: "It will be so scary if it's real. Our resources in DisneyDream high school told us there is a pregnant student in this school. For now we name her Ms.E and no one knows who she really is, but it will be so scary!"

I was shocked, Who would do that?  
>"Haven't you see anything strange these?" he asked me "nothing special. These rich people do a lot of stuff but this is overwhelming!"<p>

The next day at school I was looking around for any sign of Ms.E till I went to my class. Everyone's eyes were fixed at me.

The board was filled with phrases: Go die Elsa! You don't belong here! And so on.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. That jerk made this rumor about me!

I grabbed a napkin and tried to erase the board. "you can earse the board, but what can you about this?" Silver mist showed me her phone. She was texting everyone about me.

"It's enough! I can't take it anymore" I said. "what do you want to do then? What can you do?" she said with a smirk.

I walked out of the room and head to 4P's personal room.

Jack's POV

We were sitting in 4P's personal room talking about random stuff. "Today is a good day. That ordinary will come and apologize." I said and smiled.

"what did you this time?" Flynn asked me. "why do you want to know? To save her again?" I said with a smirk and I noticed a blond girl coming in. "speaking of."

"don't you think it's little late for apologizing?" I said and stood up tall in front of the furious girl.

"so in your hometown a victim says sorry?" "a victim? You made a mistake and you're the who has to that so please be quick and don't waste my time!" I said glaring at her.

"I'm done with this. I'm really done with this." She said and figured like she was going kick me or something.

"what are you…." She didn't let me finish and jumped up and gave me a spin kick in the face and throw me back in y seat!

Kristoff's POV

None of us could believe what just happened. Jack was thrown back to his seat and his face was red and couldn't even talk, just looking up at Elsa. We couldn't help but laughing.

"have seen me being with boy or hold hands with one?how dare you make such a rumor about a girl who didn't even have her first kiss? I will kill you next time if you do such a thing again!" and walked away.

Later that night, we gathered at my house. Hiccup and I were playing billiard and Flynn was listening to music and Jack, well he was sitting on a couch and laughing.

" this is so weird. Elsa reminds me of someone but I don't know who." I said "I me too." Hiccup agreed." "wait, she reminds me of sister Merida!" I said

"Ah shut up! She nothing like my sister!" Jack said "then why were you laughing?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"You know, I think she really likes me!" "who? Elsa Arendell?" "yup. She says she hates me, but girls always say reverse stuff, right? So this means she likes me!" Jack said and laughed again.

"and that she said she didn't even have her first kiss…." I said "she wants her first kiss to be with me. She wanted to look innocent in front of me! Oh girls!" he said and laughed again.

"oh Jack!" I said and looked at Hiccup, who was thinking like me : Jack is insane!

**How did you like it? Do you agree with Kristoff?**

**Question: did you liked Merida being Jack's sister?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi dear readers! Here is another chapter. I can't post chapters for** **about three weeks, so please don't hate me! Love you all!**

**Chapter 4: Crazy!**

Elsa's POV

What did I do? I'm crazy for sure! Spin kick in Jack Frost's face? I have to control my anger!

Well, the next day I walked to school and tried to hide myself behind the bushes so no one could see me.

" ?" I looked up to see who was calling me. I saw four huge men in suit. "Can I help you?" I asked, a bit scared. "You have to come with us." "Why is that?" "We have ordered to take you somewhere." They said and grabbed me by my arms. Why it always have to be me?  
>They took me into a car and that was the last thing I remembered before passing out.<p>

When I woke up, I was in a room and four women were massaging me! Then they took me to a room and made me wear a beautiful dress which was sleeve less and was sky blue and it was long. They did my hair in a bun. I looked like princess.

They took me to living room of the big mansion which I was in and left me there. There was a man standing beside a window.

I was so curios to see who he was and then he turned around…..Jack Frost!

"what are you doing here? What do you want to do this time?" I said, glaring at him. "what's so exiting to be in my own house?" he said with a smirk. "I have already don what I wanted. Have checked yourself in the mirror?"

His maids brought a mirror in and I watched myself in it. "see? Money can turn a frog into princess!" "hey! Who are calling frog? Besides I didn't tell you to this for me!" I said angrily.

" look ordinary, You can tell me if you like me, you don't have to play with me." "wait what?" "you like to say opposite stuff, right? Oh girls!"  
>"look Jack, I know what's wrong with you. You're crazy. You kidnapped me and now you are talking about me loving you? Huh, really funny. I'm leaving now!" I screamed and went out of living room quickly and went to find my own stuff.<p>

"you're the one who is crazy not me!" He shouted and I tried to ignore him.

….

I got out of that mansion and started walking home, but then I realized I wasn't wearing my own sport shoes, I was wearing stupid high heels that weren't comfortable.

I heard a motorcycle coming and I tried to hide but the driver saw me, It was Flynn Rider.

"what are you doing hear Arendell? Still in trouble?" he asked, getting of his motorcycle. "well, Frost…" "oh I get it, Jack again. Tell me something, you want to walk home with those shoes?"

I felt embarrassed and I didn't say anything. "here, take these." He throw a pair of sport shoes at me and drove off as I was wearing those shoes.

Jack's POV

She is so crazy! She says doesn't like me! I made fool of myself in front of her beautiful, sparkling blue eyes…. Wait a minute, she likes me, I don't like her! Of course not!

The maids kept quiet and poured me a cup of coffee and then I saw a bee and screamed so loud and ran away.

"I'm so sorry sir will take that bee out imidietly!" the head maid said and tried to kill the bee.

Yes, I hate and scared of insects more than anything in this world, even more than does sparkling blue eyes!

Elsa's POV

The next day I had to go to basketball filed to play basketball. I was standing in the corner of the field and everyone ignored me. I was looking at 4P playing soccer and then…

"Hey! Elsa!" one of the girls shout and throw the ball at me and all I could do was too stop it with my head and get a bloody nose and fell on the ground.

"huh, you deserved it!" I heard Tinkerbelle while I was standing up.

I ran to bathroom to clean my nose. Tears came down and I couldn't stop them, then I felt a napkin came to my face, trying to clean my nose. I pushed the napkin away, with no knowledge who tried to clean my face.

"don't be like that!" I heard a male voice from behind and when I turned away, I saw Jack Frost.

"what do you mean?" "don't cry. It doesn't fit you." "oh, now you're ordering me to don't cry? Aren't you the one who should be happy if I suffer?" I said and walked to the door but he grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"is that all you have to say to the only one who came to help you?" "did I aske for your help? I won't want help from you even if you're the last person alive on earth!" I yelled. My eyes wear filled with tears.

"I don't know why do you hate me. Me, the handsome Jack Frost! Are sure you're not on drugs?" he said looking right in my eyes.

"you know? I hate the way talk, way you walk, your stupid silver hair, how you put your finger on one's weakness and your stupid orders that you give to others to make someone suffer! That's the worst one!" I screamed and left, leaving the confused Jack Frost in there.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I may post another chapter before leaving, I'm not sure. Please tell me what do you think about this!**

**Love you all - POS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! I hope you enjoyed my story so far, here is the fifth chapter and again I say, I won't post for about three weeks so please be patient!  
>Oh and I forgot to say, I don't own the base of the story, it belongs to a series named Boys over Flowers.<strong>

**Chapter 5: Trip?**

Elsa's POV

After gym, I went 4P's Personal room and tried to find Flynn and give him back his shoes. When I went in, I saw Kristoff and Hiccup, sitting there and watching TV and they noticed me.

"Oh look, Jack's enemy!" Kristoff joked. "I'm sorry to bother you, but please give this too Mr. Rider" I said and put down the pocket which the shoes were in it and started walking away.

"Hey, why don't you come and have a cup of coffee with us?" Hiccup said. It didn't seem so bad so I sat down and he gave me a cup of coffee.

"Look, isn't that Gothel?" Kristoff said, showing the TV. Gothel is a great designer and she is so famous. I was curious to know how they knew her.

"Do you want to ask something?" Hiccup asked me. I never thought they could be this nice! I nodded. "Ask anything, we will answer. Thanks to you, we had a lot of fun these days!" Kristoff said with a little laugh.

"Well, how do you know Gothel?" "She's like our sister, but she's like Flynn's mother, sister and her first girlfriend." "Girlfriend?!" "Yeah, sounds crazy. He seems so lonely."

I never knew that. I felt a little disappointed. I thanked them for the coffee and left.

Jack's POV

After gym, I was so angry and disappointed about what Elsa said and I decided to go home.

While I was getting out of the school, I saw the signs of the 'England tour for students for one month' and my mind started working, what if, just if she comes I can make her like me. I smirked and continued my path to my black sport car.

Elsa's POV

"A month in England?" Anna said in disbelief "how much does it cost?" "I thing 100000$, I'm not sure." I said while I was cleaning the restaurant tables.  
>"how do you want to afford it?" "with not going! Huh!" I said "I don't want to go. It seems like a month vacation for me. I have to work and earn some money."<br>"do you want to come with me? I want to go fishing in the sea. We can earn some money too!" Anna said, exited.  
>"that sound like a plan. I'm in!" I said "yes!" she screamed and we jumped for joy.<p>

Jack's POV

All of the students were in the airport. We were waiting. I was walking, waiting for ordinary. Flynn was walking too, probably because Gothel was coming. Man, I never liked her! But Flynn will kill me if I say this out loud.  
>"you don't want to stop Jack?" Kristoff said. "why are you walking anyway?" "well, we are going to have a long flight, right? I want to be ready." I said with a fake smile.<br>"Ok, Hey it's time to. Come on." Hiccup said and we went to get in the airplane.

Why wasn't she coming?

Flynn's POV

I was waiting for Gothel to come. Finally, her plane landed and she came in the airport, beautiful, like always. **(A/N: I hate myself for this. Please forgive me! She will never be beautiful!)  
><strong>"I missed you!" She said and hugged me. "So did I, how about a Little party?" "You I don't like parties. But just this time" she said and laughed. I always loved her, now more than ever.

Elsa's POV

We had a lot of fun! We caught lot of fish and spoke about random stuff and made fun of 4P. when the clock showed 7 Pm, we both were so sleepy so we decided to take a little nap in the bout.

"hey, ordinary, wake up!" oh great, now I hear his voice everywhere. "Tell me I'm dreaming Anna." I said and opened my eyes and yawned. "Nope, it's for real" Anna was completely awoke and we were both looking at the giant ship that was passing by our little bout, making it shake because of the waves.  
>"hey Frost! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be on your stupid trip?" I said angrily. "well, someone told us that the ordinary comes here, so we dicided to come here to. You don't want to come here instead that wooden bout?" he smirked and all of the students that were on the ship started laughing.<p>

"no thanks! I'm so comfortable!" "suit yourself." As the ship passed by, th water splashed on us and made both of us wet.

When we came to the beach, unfortunately, they were all there, including Flynn and his girlfriend. Then Jack came to us. "there is going to be party tonight, everyone is coming, you can come too." "I won't, thank you." I said bitterly.

"who have to come, me and Gothel will be so happy." Flynn came and said with a smile, I couldn't help but saying "I will come."

Jack seemed to be so angry, but he didn't do anything. Thank God.  
>then the three devil came. "you're going to need some help to get ready. we will help you!" Tinkerbelle said and they took me and Anna to change my cloths.<p>

Jack's POV

I was furious! She said no to me and then yes to Flynn, right in front of me? she hates me and this bothers me a lot! I will show her.

I dressed in my suit and went to the party place. It was a boring, formal party and everyone was dancing. Kristoff and Hiccup were talking with some girls and Flynn and Gothel were dancing too.

And then the door opened and she came in. she still had her long black jacket on. When she came in she was so horrified and then she hide behind a table. No one noticed. Three chicks of the school went there and made her to take off her Jacket and she fell down. She was wearing wonder woman's dress.  
>I couldn't believe what they did. They told that she has to wear this for the party!<br>I was about to go and help her up but Flynn and Gothel went first and Flynn helped her up. I was so jealous!

Gothel took her to another room to help her with the dress as I went and grabbed a full glass of Champaign and drink it all and put down the glass furiously.

Elsa's POV

Gothel took me to a room and fixed my makeup and my dress. Now I was wearing a pretty blue dress that was short with white fur coat on it because the dress was sleeve less and she done my hair in a side braid and purple eye shadow.  
>" you didn't have to do this." I said shyly "I like doing this. You know, you are so special. You are the first person that stood up in front of Jack." She said smiling. "you know, he is so lonely. He hides himself behind a mask of anger." "he is alone?" I was so confused "but how?" "he sees his family only a month in the year. Don't let him take you down. Here your look pretty." She said, looking at me like she was looking at a doll. "Thank you." "No problem. Let's get to party!"<p>

Jack's POV

When Elsa came out, she looked like a different person! She was so…so pretty! Flynn asked her to dance with her and so he did, I dropped the plate of fruit that was in my hand and left the salon quickly.

I sat beside the pool. Flynn was acting weird. Gothel must've done something. But that doesn't give him the permission to be with my girl! Wait, my girl?

I saw a fly coming and getting close to me and I screamed and tried to ran away but I fell in the pool.

Elsa's POV

When I finished my dreamy dance with Flynn, I walked out to get some fresh air But I heard someone wanting help.  
>"help meeeee!" I followed the sound and ended up to pool. I took my Shoes off quickly and jumped in the water and saved the unconscious Jack.<br>"Jack wake up! You have to wake up" I started pressing his heart and then I noticed the others had come out.

When he didn't wake up, I started giving him Artificial respiration. At the second one he woke up and tried to…. Tried to kiss me!

He was faking it! When he got up and started laughing and I throw a punch in his face and left there.

I really really hate you Frost!

**So I wrote more this time.  
>sorry about mother Gothel, I don't like her either but she is not a villain.<strong>

**See you in three weeks! Bye! – POS**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, Marry Christmas! We don't celebrate christmas in our country but I had to say that.**

**Second of all, I know I said I would be gone for three weeks but I got some free time and here I am!**

**Here is the next chapter, please forgive me if there is any mistakes!**

Chapter 6: Blush!

Elsa's POV

The next day, I didn't want to go to school but I had too. I got up and changed my cloths and took my ice skating dress in my bag to, hoping that I could get some practice.

I went to the skating rink but I couln't believe what was going on, there were some DUCKS in the akating rink! That Frost! Is this what he does for return of saving his life? Unbelieveble!

Jack's POV

I was sitting at 4P's room, laughing to Elsa and Hiccup and Kristoff were watching me in disbelife.

"Why are you doing this? She saved your life." Kristof said "thats my way to thank her. Why would I do such boring stuff for an ordinary person?" "norm al people don't get happy if you thank them like this!" Hiccup said.

"uh shut up! Are you filling Flynn's seat? Where is he anyway?" I asked, board from argues.

"probebly playing violin in the park." Hiccup said. "like always..."

Elsa's POV

I was in my to the main building and I chose the short cut which was in the park. While I was walking, I saw Flynn, sitting there on a bench. It was raining and he didn't even have an umbrella. I walked to him and put my extra umbrella on the bench. He didn't say anything. He was so depressed.

I saw his hand and it was cuted, I think with violin strings. I knelt in front of him and put a clean napking on it and tied it because I didn't have anything elsa and left there, with no knowlege that thoes three evils where taking videos.

Jack's POV

I had finished my class and I was in my way to get out of the school and then three girls, the three chicks came to me. "Oh Jack we have something to show you!" the one who had her hair in a bun said, probebly Tinkerbelle said. "Ok, be quick."

The showed me a video of Elsa and Flynn that broke my heart. She was so in love with Flynn. The feeling of being angry and jelouse took over me and I left the girls and head to the park, hoping to find Elsa there.

Elsa's POV

When my last class ended I headed to park, to see if Flynn was still there. The bench was empty and he was gone, so as my umbrella.

"sorry, but I believe the person you wanted to see is gone." I heard a voice from behind and I saw Jack in his black leather jacket, looking so serious.

"I know. I'm leaving." I said and glared at him. When I turned to leave, he took me by my hand.

"let me go!" I yelled at him "what's so special about him? What does he have that I don't have?" He said and his eyes were so, so sad.

"I said let me go!"

He came forward and grabed me by the collar of my shirt. I don't know why, but I knew what was his next move.

He leaned over and tried to kiss me. I pushed him as hard as I could and made him to step backward. My eyes with full of tears.

"I will never love you!" I screamed and slaped him. His bright skin turned red because of my slap.

Then I walked away. As I walked away, I could feel that he fell on his knees.

Next morning, I didn't want to get up. I felt like if I would die, it would be so better than that school.

"Elsa, get up!" my mother shouted "I'm not going there." I screamed while I was still in my bed and put the sheets over my head.

"what do you mean? You have to go!" my mother argued. She was standing beside my bed.

"Today is saturday! Why are you wakeng her up?" my brother came in, he is a life savor!

"oh sis, a man gave me this and told me to give it to you." he handed me letter.

I sat on my bed and opend the letter.

"it's an invitation for Gothel's birthday tonight. I'm not going." I said and laid back on my bed.

"why not?" my mom asked "because I don't have anything to wear!" I said, controling myself not to cry.

"oh Elsie, I forgot to tell you, the man gave me a box to. It's in the living room."

We went to living room and opened the box. It was a beatifull dress which was light pink. It was a short dress with no sleeves and the up of the dress was decorated with hot pink stones and it had a cute hot pink shall with it.

There was a note under the dress:

"For the beautifull princess, from el"

Later that night, I went to party place. When I wnt in the salon, Kristoff greeted me warmly and put his hand over my shoulder. I didn't get suprised, he just wanted to get rid of the other girls. He led me to stand with Hiccup and Jack.

"wow, Elsa. I believe you are the most beatiful girl in this party!" Hiccup said "don't you think so Jack?" Jack looked at me and didn't say anything. Shouldn't I be the one who is upset? He tried to kiss me against my will! Not me!

Then Flynn and Gothel came in. Everyone singed "Happy birthday" song and claped.

"Thanks for coming. I'm not the party kind of person. I just wanted to gather you here and tell you some importent news. I'm leaving the day after tommorow and I won't come back."

She said.

So that was why Flynn was so sad. He left the salon after what she said and she went after him.

I was so curious so I followed them, trying to don't be noticed by anyone. Specialy that Frost.

Jack's POV

I watched Elsa while she was leaving. No one noticed but me. I stood there for ten minuts and then went to the direction she went and I ended up infront of a room which Flynn and Gothel were in it and Elsa, well she was out and she was leaning agaisnt a wall. She looked so sad. Probebly seen Flynn and his girl kissing or something.

"It would be so bad if you pass out, you know." I said with a smirk. "who said anything about passing out?" she shot me glare.

She started walking toward me, but her shoes were too uncomfortable so she fell... Into my arms.

I caught her on time. She grabbed my neck and my arms were around her waist. When she looked up in my face with her beutifull blue eyes, she was blushing... I just wanted to do what I wanted to do for along time but then...

What are you doing here guys?" Flynn said, a bit exited. I helped Elsa up quickly but one of my hands was still around her waist.

"we are here to... Here too" Elsa was searching for good words "we are here to say good bye. We are leaving." I said calmly with a fake smile.

"why so soon?" Gothel asked. "well, me and this babe don't like this kind of parties. We were going out to... Hang out." "yeah, that's right!" Elsa agreed and blushed again.

"see you soon." I said and left, with Elsa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! I wanted to be gone for three weeks but I can't, I just can't leave the world of fanfiction!. Hope you liked the story so far...**

**Chapter 7: Save me!**

Elsa's POV

After Jack saved me, he took me to a Bar and there was no other costumers.

"why are we here?" I asked, confused. Jack sat on a chair and made me sit next to him. "well, I reserved here for a night. Oh and I guess no we are even." he said with a smirk, as usual. "even? I saved your life! You just paid 10% of it!" "50%" "no, I said 10%!" "do you want to go back? I would be pleased to lead the way!" "Ah you jerk! 25%! Are we done?" I said and looked down. I could feel Jack looking at me. He knew why I was sad.

"You can cry or scream if you want to. I can tell some one to come if you want to kick or punch anyone." he said. I didn't knew why did he care so much about me.

"why would I do any of this?" "well, After seeing Flynn and Gothel, didn't you feel upset?"

I looked at him in the eyes, he wasn't smirking. He was so quiet and a little sad.

"she has everything. How can I compare my self with her? I'm not rich, pretty or famous." "yeah, and you don't have a good atitude and your body doesn't have anything special." I glared at him. "right! I get 0 from 20!"

"well, I give you 20, you are not rich, but you are pretty. You are the first girl that I actully liked." he said. When he thought about what he just said, he turned red.

I smiled but I tried to hide it. Suddenly I felt so hot.

"I will be back in second." he said and left.

I saw a glass of water on the table in front of us and drunk it all.

Jack's POV

I went into bathroom and washed my face to feel less hot. I thought about what I said. "wow, I really did something!" I said to myself in the mirror. I smiled and Got out of the bathroom.

When I went to Elsa, her head was shaking and she was laughing out loud.

"what's wrong with her?" I asked a waiter "the glass." he said.

I grabbed the glass and smelled. Alchole smell made me cough. Elsa was so drunk.

I sat next to her and waited for her next action. She looked at me and smiled.

"Jack Frost, the handsome and rich boy. You totally saved my life!" then she grabbed the collar of my coat.

"what are you doing?" I said, unsure of her next move "Returning the favor."

She closed her eyes and came closer. And then... She throw up on me!

"what the..."

Elsa's POV

Next morning, I was in a really comfortable and soft bed. I could say I was in a very expensive place by just smelling!

"you get drunk badly you know." Jack's voice came. I opened my eyes. I was in big room and I was wearing loose blue pijamas.I put the bed sheet over myself and looked at him in disbelif. He was sitting on a chair across the bed and he was waering a simple black shirt and blue jeans.

"where am I? Why did you bring me here?" I was scared.

"don't panic! You are in my house because I couldn't take you home to your parents like that!" he said.

"what was wrong with me?" "you really don't remmember?"

Last night was a blur. But then I remmembered, the thing that I drunk, trying to kiss Jack and the throwing up part! OMG, that was horrible!

"I'm so sorry, I'm leaving now." I said in a low voice and got of the bed.

"be yourself. Don't act like your really sorry, because I know that's not true." he said with a smirk.

One of the maids came in. "Mr. Frost, your mother is here!"

Jack's facial experesion changed. He was scared.

"why so soon?" he asked but he didn't wait for the answer and kicked the maid out of the room and called the other three guys.

Jack's POV

Half an hour later, we were all in my room and Elsa was dressed up like a princess. She was wearing a light green dress which was long behind and short in front. It was beutiful any way. Then my mother Elinor came in.

"hey Mom." I said, but I was still sitting on my chair. Others stood up.

"hey boys. I can see there is a new person here." she said "who are you young lady?"

"she is Elsa. She is a new member. She is cute." Flynn said before Elsa could say anything, she just nodded.

"oh, I believe your mother should have a great tast in fashion." "she has. Her father has fashion company too" Hiccup said this time.

"are you done ma?" I asked in frustrate. "I'm just knowing my guest. I see you later kids." she left my room and Elsa gasped.

Elinor's POV

That girl was so weird, so I told my manager, Aster to spy one her for me. I have to find out what is between Jack and This girl or why all 4P likes her.

**Well, hope you liked it. See you soon.**

**Q: how did you like the new charchters?**


End file.
